


Truth Or Noir/Fanfictionception

by AmayaTheDog



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir - Fandom
Genre: F/M, does anyone even want this? You get it anyway, ignore the warnings non of that is in here Im kidding, its 4 am why did I collab this, its only been hours, why does my last ladynoir have so many hits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaTheDog/pseuds/AmayaTheDog
Summary: Ladybug finds out Chat Noir is reading fanfiction of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments.
> 
> Even if it's just hi. 
> 
> k enjoy wrote this at 3 am with Candy expect terrible writing.

One day Adrien was being Adrien, a normal Adrien who does adrien things.  
One of these Adrien things consisted of heavy daydreaming about ladybug. he would think about her in class and how cute she was. of course she only knew him as chat noir, and not adrien. but besides this he also really loved to write fanfictions, he wrote fanfictions about possible ways to defeat hawkmoth or ways to win over Ladybug.  
He'd never spoken of these fanfictions before, so he was shocked when ladybug confronted him about writing these fanfictions about their nonexistent love life by saying "...so. you like writing fanfictions?" At this chat noir stumbled from his footing on the roof top before grabbing onto a tile and stammered "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"  
Ladybug looked at him with an unamused look. "Chat please, who else would name their account 'Ladybug is mine and I'll use cataclysm on anyone who says otherwise!'"  
Chat Noir looked at her with fear. "I-I-" Then his fear turned into a smirk. "Hey wait a second, how'd you know I write fanfiction if you weren't on the fanfiction site?"  
Ladybug felt fright engluf her before it was her turn to blush and stammered, "i wasnt! i just...heard it from a friend..?" she turned away from chat and facepalmed at her excuse. meanwhile chat strode up to her, his grin getting wider. "Are you sure you aren't reading fanfiction about us?" He said, inches from her.  
"I- yes! Why on earth would I- CHAT GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK."  
Chat had swiped her phone and was now scrolling through her history.  
"So i see you've searched up some baking recipes....and fairly normal searches....." he said disappointingly as he scrolled through the phone. ladybug looked at him victoriously and felt confidence once more. "....and ladynoir fanfiction! jackpot!" Well, there goes the confidence. Ladybug looked at chat and Screeched, desperately trying to pry the phone from his hands.  
"Hmmm let's just click and read this-"  
"ccchhAATT" She cried.  
Chat then began to read aloud, "Chat Noir is the handsomest guy in all of Paris, ladybug thought". Ladybug hid her face before trying again to grab her phone. Chat noir reached his arm away from her and contined to read off from the screen "She really wanted to kiss him!"  
"It does NOT say that." She yelled.  
"It does, M'lady." He continued to read, "Ladybug would dream every night and every day of how she'd makeou-"  
Ladybug grabbed her phone and flung it off the building they stood upon.  
Chat Noir stared at her with a blank expression before laughing, "I'll have to get that later won't I?"  
"Yes." Ladybug said, stepping closer to Chat, "but for now, we're doing something else." Her and Chat were inches apart.  
"I-Uh-Ladybug..?" He was frozen as she stepped an inch closer. "Do you know what I need from you?"  
Chat shook his head, what on earth was happening?  
"Your phone." She smiled.  
"M.. My phone?"  
Ladybug then grabbed his phone from his hand and quickly turned to history, reading aloud his past searches. his history was worse than hers. Every 6 searches there would be a fanfiction. and another. and another. all of them ladynoir as well. ladybug even recognized a few of the titles but was surprised herself as to how much he had read. She chose one of the tabs and read "Adrien was sitting in class thinking about Ladybug.."  
Ladybug furiously blushed. "I-I-You-"  
Chat Noir had a look of fear, he knew he searched weirder things at night when he was tired. "W-What'd you find?"  
"How do you know Adrien?" She snapped suddenly, taking Chat by surprise.  
Chat replied with a stammer of his words before taking a breath. "He's a...popular kid isn't he? Some model right?" Ladybug studies chat's nervous expression and looked back at the screen and kept reading.  
"Adrien didn't know how he'd confess he was secretly chat noir to his beloved ladybug-"  
Ladybugs eyes shot up to his.  
"...CRAZY FAN ASSUMPTIONS HUH?" Chat Noir laughed nervously.  
"Yeah... Ladybug said, closing out of the fanfiction to look at more.  
Chat sighed in relief she hadn't noticed that the author of that fanfiction was him.  
Ladybug read the description of the fanfiction before Chat realized what one she was reading and threw his phone off the building as well. "HAHA- HOW ABOUT WE PLAY TRUTH OR DARE INSTEAD."  
Ladybug blinked. "....Okay??"  
Chat Noir went first.  
Ladybug asked him, "truth or dare?" Chat thought about this wondering what questions she would ask and how he would answer them. "Dare", he replied prepared for any question or challenge that came his way. "I dare you to show me your identity." Except for possibly the most obvious question.  
"I- M'lady didn't you say you didn't want these to be revealed-" Chat studdered.  
"I don't care anymore, go ahead." She said softly.  
Chat Noir felt reluctant, something was up.  
Ladybug sat across from him as she thought about her true plan, that being she would have chat reveal his identity as a sort of, payback for investigating her phone's history earlier. Chat noir looked at ladybug And detransformed into Adrien.  
She wasnt reacting the way he expected her to, she just kinda stared at him.  
"Why did you read fanfictions of us as adrien and not just chat noir?" She asked suddenly.  
Adrien was confused by the question before answering honestly. "I wanted to know what my love life would be like with a scenario that could never happen."  
"Who says it couldn't happen?" She asked, smiling.  
Adrien looked up at her .with a face that was more confused than shocked. He could see a hint of mischief in ladybug's bright eyes, something he thought his chat noir personality would have. ladybug looked back at adrien and held his face in her hands before pressing her lips to his.  
Adrien was of course shocked but immediately kissed her back, disappointed when she eventually pulled away.  
"Have fun writing this fanfiction" She said before tossing her yoyo.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a single comment you'll be forever loved.  
> I'll even reply probably.
> 
> And or hopefully leave ideas and we'll write more of these awful things if Candy wants.


End file.
